Teme, Look At Me, Please? (REMAKE)
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Remake dari fanfic pertama Miyu, tentang perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sasuke yang menyukai adiknya, Naruko. TWOSHOOTS. SasuNaru. Yaoi. BL


_-Bagai bumi yang merindukan matahari_

_Bagai bulan yang merindukan bintang_

_Aku hanya bisa menatapmu, jauh_

_Tak ada kata kau dan aku, hanya kau, dia dan rasaku_

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Memandang jauh dirimu yang begitu mempesona, memandang dengan bahagia wajahmu yang tegas dan dingin, meski jarang ada senyum di sana entah kenapa selalu membuatku terpaku.

Aku akhirnya berada disisimu, menemani hari-harimu, mengisi kejenuhan hidupmu, mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di matamu, tapi…

Aku tak pernah ada di hatimu, kau jadikan kedekatan kita untuk menarik atensinya, kau jadikan kemesraan kita untuk memancing kecemburuannya.

HAH! Aku tertawa sinis merasa usahaku tak berguna di matamu, Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan tetap menjadi bulan yang merindukan bintangnya dan menjadi bumi yang merindukan mataharinya. Meski sakit, selama aku bisa melihat senyummu, apa salahnya?

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/Romance**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), Yaoi, Male X Male, yang gak suka BL stay away!**

.

**Naruto POV**

Pagi itu hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah satu bulan lamanya libur musim panas. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur setelah mendengar jam bekerku berbunyi nyaring dan suara ibuku yang melantun indah meneriaki namakku dari tadi.

"Narutooooo! Banguuun! Kau hampir telat, astaga!" Kata Kaa-chan sambil menggedor pintu kamarku yang terkunci rapat.

"Ya, ya.. aku sudah bangun, kaa-chan." Jawabku sekenanya.

Tanpa merapikan tempat tidurku, aku bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

.

Dasi terpasang dengan sempurna, kemeja putih dan jas sekolah Konoha High School (KHS)-ku terpakai dengan rapi. Meski malas dalam segala hal, aku tidak akan membiarkan penampilanku dicemooh. Ya, aku juga ingin tampil prima di hadapan teman-temanku, terutama dia..

"Naru-chan, cepatlah turun, kita hampir telat!" kata seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang sambil tersenyum manis. Tangan putihnya melambai ke arahku, mengisyaratkan aku agar segera mengikutinya. Dia adik kembarku, Namikaze Naruko.

"Ok, kau duluan saja ke bawah." Kataku sambil merapikan sekali lagi rambutku yang benar-benar sulit untuk ditata.

"Kau sudah sangat manis, Naru-chan!" serunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku bersungut-sungut saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Manis? Aku ini tampan, Ruko-chan. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan." Kataku.

"Ya, ya.."

Dia pun bergegas ke ruang makan sambil bersenandung riang.

"Ah! Sudahlah, rambut ini memang tidak pernah akur denganku!" Kataku pasrah dengan rambutku yang tetap jabrik meski ku rapikan berkali-kali.

Ku raih tas sekolahku dan bergegas menyusul Naruko yang telah siap di sisi meja makan bersama anggota keluargaku yang lain.

.

.

**Di KHS**

**7.30**

.

"Yo! Naruto, bagaimana liburanmu?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tersenyum riang menghampiriku, namanya Kiba Inuzuka. Salah satu sahabatku.

"Hmm… Biasa saja, aku terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah. Malah aku berharap liburan kita diperpendek lagi." Kataku sambil menyandar lelah di kursi.

Kiba mengernyit heran mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa? Diperpendek? Kau satu-satunya disini yang minta libur musim panas kita diperpendek!" seru Kiba, merasa tak percaya dengan ucapanku.

'_Ya, semakin lama kita liburan, semakin lama pula aku tak bertemu dengannya.'_ Batinku sambil melihat seorang pemuda tegap berambut raven yang duduk di serong depanku. Ia tampak melihat keluar jendela dengan tangan yang terpatri di dagu lancipnya. Mata gelap itu menerawang jauh, entah apa yang bisa menarik atensinya sampai seserius itu.

Sasuke Uchiha namanya, pemuda yang selama ini aku sukai. Kami berteman sejak duduk di sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, namun entah kenapa aku merasa ada jarak antara dia dan aku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku, berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menikmati apa yang dia lihat. Seperti biasa, dia melihat siswa-siswa perempuan yang berasal dari klub atletik tengah berlatih. Aku juga bisa melihat Naruko dengan semangatnya menjalani latihan paginya. Ya, aku dan Naruko beda kelas, oleh karena itu, di sekolah, aku lumayan jarang bertemu langsung dengan Naruko, mungkin hanya saat dia latihan pagi seperti saat ini.

"Narukooo!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Dia berjengit, terkejut setelah mendengar teriakanku yang memanggil nama adik kembarku.

"Dobe? Kau mau membuatku tuli?" katanya, kasar. Seperti biasa.

"Hehehe…" aku hanya tersenyum riang saat melihat irisnya yang sehitam malam itu menatap tajam mataku. Ah.. aku tak pernah berhenti mengagumi makhluk tuhan ini.

"Naruu-chaaan!"

Ku dengar suara Naruko dari bawah sana. Ia melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum sebentar, kemudian ia kembali berlari mengikuti anggota klub atletik yang lain.

"Hei, kau benar-benar suka klub atletik, hm?" tanyaku sambil menepuk bahunya yang tegap itu, pelan.

'_Astaga! Aku menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali setelah liburan musim panas!'_ Batinku berjingkrak riang.

"Hn." Jawabnya, seperti biasa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke klub atletik?" Kataku.

Dia berdecih, jengah.

"Kau berisik sekali, dobe!" katanya, setelah itu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal dan pergi keluar kelas.

Seperti biasa, dia selalu mengabaikan aku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh itu. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa ku raih.

"Sudahlah, Naru. Dia memang seperti itu." Kata Kiba yang mungkin tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi sedihku.

"Ya, Dia memang seperti itu."

'_hanya padaku.' _batinku sambil tersenyum lima jari, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan setiap dia mengacuhkanku.

Sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, karena aku pernah mengatakannya sebelum libur musim panas tiba.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Dari dulu. Sudah lama. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!" Kataku sambil membungkuk dihadapan seorang pemuda tampan yang tingginya 5 senti dariku.

Netra gelapnya memicing tidak suka, aku bisa merasakan itu. Dia tetap diam meski 10 menit berlalu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki." Katanya setelah 10 menit terdiam.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Kulihat tubuhnya perlahan berbalik dan pergi menjauhiku. Aku sadar, menyatakan perasaan pada teman laki-laki yang kau anggap dekat dapat menyisakan penyesalan mendalam jika tertolak.

Mulai saat itu, sikapnya yang memang sudah dingin bertambah dingin jika berhadapan denganku. Tak kusangka, pertemanan kami yang hampir 10 tahun terjalin itu bisa kandas hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat itu. _'Aku menyukaimu!'_

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku duduk sendirian di dalam kelas bersama Sasuke yang masih sibuk menatap keluar jendela melihat klub atletik yang sedang latihan. Teman-teman kelasku yang lain pasti berada di kantin saat ini, mengingat waktu istirahat sekolah adalah waktunya untuk makan.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja sambil melihat ke arah si raven yang masih setia dengan lamunannya. Sesekali senyumku terpatri mengagumi tiap jengkal tubuhnya yang tegap dan indah itu. Sesekali angin yang masuk melalui jendela memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya, seakan sengaja membuatku semakin terpukau.

"Hei, Teme… Aku masih sangat menyukaimu, walau kau menolakku." Kataku di tengah keheningan kelas saat ini.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Tak apa-apa kalau kau membenciku, tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap menyukaimu, ya?"

Aku masih bermonolog ria, dengan dia yang sama sekali mengacuhkanku.

'_tak apa, Naruto. Tak apa.'_ Batinku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Hampir 20 menit keheningan mengisi kelas itu, sampai aku tertegun melihat ia berdiri dan menghampiriku.

Tubuh tegap nan tinggi itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Iris Onyx-nya yang begitu tajam menatap lekat tiap inchi wajahku. Mulai dari mata, hidung sampai bibirku tak luput dari tatapan tajam matanya.

'_benar-benar mirip'_ gumamnya, tak begitu kumengerti maksudnya, namun aku hanya bisa menelan ludah susah payah saat tatapan intens itu terarah padaku.

"Karena kau begitu kukuh, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar pacaran?"

Satu kalimat itu nyaris menghilangkan kesadaranku. Satu kalimat yang tak akan pernah terbayang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda yang selama ini menjadi pusat duniaku.

"A-a-a-apa?" kataku, gugup bukan main.

"Ya, Ayo pacaran." Katanya, singkat namun sukses membuatku terbelalak tak percaya.

Aku berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa sadar aku sudah merengkuh tubuh tingginya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat seakan tak percaya bahwa hari dimana dia akan jadi milikku telah tiba.

Aku tak akan melepaskannya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, akan ku lakukan apapun untuk menyenangkannya. Ah.. aku harap waktu berhenti sejenak dan membiarkanku tetap nyaman memeluk tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, cintaku." Ucapku.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi pertamaku sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Aku yang tidak pernah bangun pagi mendadak terbangun dengan mudah, malah aku terbangun sebelum anggota keluargaku yang lain, terlalu semangat, mungkin.

Ku rapikan tempat tidurku dan ku setrika bajuku sampai benar-benar mengkilap, tak ingin penampilan seorang kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha dicibir nantinya. Dengan wajah sumringah, aku menuju dapur dan membantu Kaa-chan memasak. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar pandai memasak, tapi karena aku sangat sulit bangun pagi dan sering pulang malam karena kegiatan klub, jadinya aku tak pernah membantu Kaa-chan menyiapkan sarapan atau makan malam. _Gomen, ne.. Kaa-chan._

Ku lihat Kaa-chan menyiapkan sayur-sayuran yang akan dimasak, Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

"Loh? Kenapa kamu bangun pagi sekali?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai curiga.

Aku tersenyum lima jari menanggapi ucapan Kaa-chan ku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Kaa-chan? Hehehe…"

"Bukan begitu, tidak biasanya kamu bangun pagi-pagi." Kata Kaa-chan sambil memotong sayur-sayuran.

Aku mengambil pisau dan segera mengupas bawang, masih dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk ku hilangkan, terlalu bahagia. Ku dekatkan bibirku di telinga Kaa-chan dan berbisik…

"Aku punya pacar, Kaa-chan.." kataku.

Entah bagaimana warna wajahku saat mengatakan itu, yang jelas kepalaku terasa panas dengan jantung yang berdebar tak sabaran.

Kaa-chan yang mendengar hal itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menghentikan tangannya yang tengah memotong sayur.

"Punya pacar?" Kaa-chan mengernyit tak percaya.

"Sungguh, Kaa-chan! Dia Sasuke! Kaa-chan kenal dengan Sasuke, kan? Anaknya Bibi Mikoto." Kataku dengan semangat saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya ibuku.

Sebenarnya hubungan sesame jenis tak tabu lagi di Negara Api ini, meski belum ada legalisasinya, khalayak umum sudah banyak menerima hal tersebut, termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

"Sasuke? Sasuke yang itu? Waaahh baguslah kalau begitu! Aku akan berbesan dengan Mikoto!"

Kaa-chan ikut bersemangat mengetahui anak sahabat dekatnya berpacaran denganku.

Setelah menyiapkan menu sarapan untuk 5 orang di meja makan, aku menyiapkan lima kotak bekal, 4 kotak bekal untukku, Naruko, Kyuu-Nii dan Tou-chan. Satu sisanya… ya.. kalian tahu, kan untuk siapa itu? Hehehe…

**END Naruto POV**

.

**7.20**

"Ohayou, Sasukee!" Seru seorang laki-laki saat melihat si pemilik rambut raven itu mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap keluar jendela-seperti bisanya.

Ia menoleh mencari sumber suara itu dan didapatinya seorang laki-laki manis berambut kuning dan berkulit tan sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ah, lihat apa yang ku bawa!"

Iris safirnya berbinar senang sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang terbungkus apik di hadapan pemuda _stoic _bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal! Special untukmu!"

Pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lima jari sambil menyodorkan kotak bento berwarna biru di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke menerima kotak bento itu dengan wajah datar dan menyimpannya di laci meja belajarnya.

Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang masih di sampingnya, ia kembali menatap keluar jendela melihat sekumpulan siswi perempuan dari klub atletik yang tengah berlatih.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?"

Si blonde yang tak terima dengan sikap cuek pacarnya itu bertanya sinis.

"Kau mau apa lagi, dobe? Sebaiknya kau duduk ditempat dudukmu!" Titahnya, terlihat tak ingin siapapun mengganggunya. Jari telunjuknya terarah ke tempat duduk Naruto, sukses membuat si pemilik iris safir laut itu terdiam dan menatap sendu kekasihnya.

Hanya 5 detik saja Naruto terpaku mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, setelah itu, ia berbalik dan duduk di kursinya, masih dengan tatapan sendu ke arah Sasuke yang kini kembali fokus melihat keluar jendela.

'_Hanya aku yang terlalu bersemangat. Ah! Jangan berpikiran negatif, Naruto! Yakinlah, Sasuke juga punya perasaan padamu. Hanya saja dia malu mengakuinya.' _Kata Naruto dalam hati, mencoba menenangkan diri karena sifat Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal mereka berstatus pacaran.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, masih dengan mata yang tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat jika sekarang Sasuke adalah miliknya.

.

**13.00**

KRING…. KRING…

Bel tanda istirahat menggema seantero sekolah, membuat siswa-siswa yang sudah lapar bergegas mengantri di kantin atau makan bekal yang telah mereka siapkan dari rumah.

Naruto yang benar-benar tak sabar untuk makan siang berdua saja dengan Sasuke segera menarik pemuda tampan itu ke atap sekolah mereka.

"Hore! kita makan berdua saja." Kata Naruto dengan riang sambil membuka kotak bekal mereka, tak sabaran.

Setelah itu, Naruto menyantap bekalnya dengan semangat. Jika saja yang ia makan saat ini hanya nasi putih, mungkin Naruto tetap akan memakannya dengan sepenuh hati, karena 'vitamin'nya duduk persis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana, Teme? Enak, kan?" Kata Naruto dengan bangga. Ia menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Hn."

Laki-laki berambut raven itu berde'hn' ria, sambil menyantap dengan pelan bentonya.

"Naruko yang membuatnya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa Naruko? Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, Teme!" kata Naruto dengan dahi mengerut heran.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan kotak bento yang masih tersisa setengah itu di lantai. Tangan porselennya meraih _smartphone _yang ada di sakunya dan mulai tenggelam di dunia maya, mengacuhkan Naruto yang ikut berhenti memakan bento-nya karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, apa Naruko suka makanan yang manis-manis?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sukses membuat Naruto yang mulai kehilangan nafsu makannya menoleh.

"I-iya, dia suka makanan yang manis. Seperti Cake, Biskuit, pudding." Jawab Naruto dengan mata memicing curiga, namun segera ditepisnya kecurigaan itu.

'_Ah! Mungkin Sasuke ingin tahu tentang Naruko karena dia adikku.'_ Batin Naruto, mencoba berpikir positif.

Sasuke mengagguk mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ah! kalau aku, kau tahu, kan? aku suka makanan pedas, contohnya ra…"

"Naruko suka warna pink atau biru?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, memotong kalimat Naruto yang belum selesai.

Naruto terdiam, ia kembali menatap sendu kekasihnya itu. Bekal enak yang ia buat sudah tak terasa lagi kenikmatannya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia suka warna merah." Kata Naruto, pelan dibalas anggukan penuh antusias oleh Sasuke.

'_Apa kau sama sekali tak peduli denganku? Ah! Jangan berpikiran negatif, Naruto! Sasuke bertanya seperti itu karena dia sudah tahu semua yang kau sukai! Yosh! Sasuke hanya ingin minta restu dari Naruko, makanya dia harus mencari cara agar Naruko mau menerimanya.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Meski menyemangati dirinya seperti itu, Naruto masih tertunduk lesu, tak selera untuk makan lagi. Entah kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak dan sakit.

.

**19.10**

Naruto menuju ke lantai bawah rumahnya setelah selesai mandi. Dengan handuk masih bertengger indah di kepala kuningnya, pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di depan televisi disamping adik kembarnya yang tengah ber-sms ria.

"Cih, pasti sedang sms-an dengan Sasori." Kata Naruto sambil mencuri pandang ke layar _smartphone_ Naruko.

"Ih, Naru-chan! jangan lihat!" seru Naruko sambil menyembunyikan _smartphone_-nya. Ia menjauhkan dirinya beberapa senti dari Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan acara sms ria-nya bersama si Mr.X.

"Tuh, kan benar! Aku kagum kalian masih tetap mesra, walau sudah 2 tahun pacaran." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ia menoel pipi Naruko yang kini sudah semerah udang.

"Naru-chan juga, semoga langgeng dengan Sasuke-Nii." Kata Naruko, tersenyum manis.

Mendengarnya, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Loh, tahu dari mana?"

Naruko tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Hehehe… Kaa-chan tidak berhenti membanggakan hubunganmu dan Sasuke-Nii, Tou-chan dan Kyuu-Nii juga sudah tahu." Katanya dengan wajah polos.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dipaksakan. Ia menghela nafas dan memandang iris jingga milik adiknya itu. Terdiam selama 20 detik lamanya, Naruto seakan-akan ingin mengungkapkan keresahan hatinya pada Naruko.

"Naru..chan?" Naruko memanggil Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan sang kakak yang tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Lirih Naruko. Ia menggenggam tangan sang kakak dan mengelusnya pelan. Di dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah membuat kakak kembar tercintanya muram seperti ini.

Naruto menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan. "Cih, Tidak ada masalah apapun. Kau terlalu paranoid, Naruko."

Ya, tidak ada masalah apapun… tidak ada masalah… tidak ada…

**FLASHBACK**

Jujur saja, dua minggu ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto tak pernah mendengar sang kekasih menanyakan apapun tentang dirinya. Semuanya tentang Naruko. Naruko ini, Naruko itu… Naruto semakin tidak mengerti siapa sebenarnya kekasih Sasuke. Dia atau Naruko?

"Dobe, Coba minta Naruko membuat bento untukku besok. Aku ingin mencobanya." Kata Sasuke-dengan tidak memperdulikan perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau… tidak suka masakanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus mata hitam malam itu.

"Bukan begitu, aku bosan saja dengan bentomu." Jawab Sasuke. Sukses membuat iris Naruto melebar.

'_HaHaHa… Itu sama saja kau tak suka masakanku, teme.' _Kata Naruto dalam hati, miris. Ia hendak menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun ia mencoba terlihat kuat meski sebenarnya ia benar-benar rapuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta Naruko memasak untukmu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang, meskipun hatinya kini terasa disayat pisau tak terlihat.

"Hn." Ia bergumam pelan. Senyum manis bertengger di wajah tampan itu, tak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

.

Esoknya, Naruto membawa bekal untuk Sasuke seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia mengaku jika yang membuat bento itu adalah Naruko. Ya, Naruto berbohong. Ia tidak meminta Naruko membuat bento untuk Sasuke, karena Naruto tahu, Naruko tidak pernah menyentuh dapur karena punya trauma yang membuat dia tidak betah berlama-lama di dapur.

"Nah, Teme… ini bekal buatan Naruko." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kotak bento berkain biru.

Mata kelam itu berbinar senang meskipun tak begitu kentara terlihat oleh mata, namun Naruto tahu. Ia bisa membedakan tatapan mata Sasuke saat sedang bersemangat dan tidak.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Sasuke membuka kotak bento itu, dan memakan isinya dengan tenang, namun Naruto tahu, Sasuke terlihat berbeda saat ia memakan bento buatannya dan bento 'buatan' Naruko.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kotak bekal yang terisi penuh sebelumnya, terlihat sudah tak tersisa sedikit pun. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum sedih, karena saat Sasuke memakan bento buatannya pasti akan tersisa setengah.

"Kau terlihat sangat nafsu makan hari ini, Sasuke." Kata Naruto mencoba menyindir kekasihnya itu.

Sang kekasih hanya menaikkan alisnya dan kembali berkutat di _handphone _ pintarnya.

"Sasuke…"panggil Naruto yang kini merasa dirinya adalah udara tak terlihat untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke, malas-malasan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sasuke dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di sana. Sukses membuat Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang, namun ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Naruto. Ia mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar permintaan Naruto, namun ia kembali menyetujuinya dengan berde-'hn' seperti biasa.

Mendengar persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto pun memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan gembira. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak tentang Sasuke yang terlihat terobsesi dengan adiknya itu. Ya, kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan seperti ini.

Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan-sendiri-nya, menyesapi parfum menyegarkan yang melekat pada baju pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya itu. Ia terlalu kesepian, ia terlalu membutuhkan Sasuke, meski… mungkin, kekasihnya tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sungguh! Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu." Kata Naruto, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Meski hanya beberapa menit, pelukan itu terasa menghilangkan semua kegundahan hati Naruto. Ya, meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya, tapi Naruto sudah sangat senang.

.

**15.20**

Sore itu Naruto baru saja selesai rapat dengan anggota klub seni-nya. Ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya yang berjarak 100 meter dari ruang klubnya. Ingin mengambil buku matematika.

Suasana lorong kelasnya begitu sepi, karena kebanyakan siswa yang lain juga sibuk dengan klub mereka masing-masing, namun Naruto bisa mendengar samar-samar suara siswa yang ada di kelasnya. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang pintu kelasnya yang tertutup rapat, karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Naruto, Sas?" Tanya sebuah suara yang Naruto yakini adalah milik teman Sasuke, Suigetsu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan gumamannya.

"Loh bukannya kau sering memperhatikan adiknya? Kenapa malah pacaran dengan kakaknya?"

Satu kalimat itu cukup membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sangat lebar. Jantungnya terpacu dengan kuat, berlomba-lomba memompa darahnya keseluruh tubuhnya. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak ingin mendengar percakapan itu, tapi Naruto ingin tahu kebenarannya, ia ingin tahu kenapa selama ini Sasuke hanya memperhatikan adiknya, bukan dirinya- yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku pacaran dengannya, karena dia orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruko." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-apa?! Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkannya?" teriak Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Hn, aku jadi lebih banyak tahu tentang Naruko dari si dobe itu." Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini? Bagaimana perasaan Naruto nantinya. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu!" kata Suigetsu, terdengar gemas dengan apa yang dilakukan teman dekatnya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku akan memanfaatkan rasa sukanya padaku."

Seperti disambar petir, Naruto hanya terpaku di depan pintu itu dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya, air mata pun terjatuh dari mata safir indahnya. Sangat banyak. Menandakan betapa terlukanya si pemuda kuning itu. Ia bergegas pergi dari sana mencoba mencari tempat untuknya menenangkan diri.

Di tengah-tengah rasa pedih di hatinya, Naruto tertawa miris dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar.

'_Hahaha… ternyata begitu,ternyata itu keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia meremas dadanya yang benar-benar sakit, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin yang ia pikir akan membantunya menenangkan diri.

.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

"Naru-chan, kau bohong!" kata Naruko saat Naruto mengatakan jika tidak ada masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku serius, Ruko-chan. Oh, iya! Sasuke akan datang kemari besok." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

"fufufu… ternyata sudah sampai tahap pengenalan orang tua, ya…" kata Naruko sambil menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat kakaknya mendengus geli.

"hanya mampir saja, kau tak usah berpikiran macam-macam!" kata Naruto sambil menjitak pelan adiknya.

'_Ya, karena dia kemari bukan untukku, tapi untukmu.'_

.

Naruto menghela nafas mengingat yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Suigetsu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur saja, rasa sakit itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Meski begitu, Naruto masih tetap kukuh untuk tetap berada di samping Sasuke. Katakanlah ia bodoh karena masih setia pada orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, oleh karena itu, ia tidak berniat memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia sudah mengetahui segalanya. Naruto ingin egois satu kali ini saja, ia ingin tetap bersama Sasuke meskipun hati mereka tidak menyatu. Lagipula, Naruto memutuskan untuk bisa membuat Sasuke menyukainya, namun jika ternyata masih tidak berhasil, maka Naruto akan membantu Sasuke mendapatkan hati adiknya. Jika adiknyalah yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto akan menyerah, ia akan melepaskan dan melupakan perasaannya. Untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke, Naruto akan melakukan segalanya.

"Kau jadi, kan ke rumahku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya-seperti biasa.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Pacar Naruko juga akan datang. Apa sekalian saja kuperkenalkan kau padanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

Mendengar kata 'pacar Naruko', Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan dahi berkerut.

"Pacar? Naruko sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke, tiba-tiba antusias.

"Ya, Mereka beda sekolah, sih. Tapi mereka masih bertahan dan mesra walau sudah dua tahun berpacaran." Kata Naruto. Ia menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kokoh itu.

"Aku harap hubungan kita juga begitu." Kata Naruto. Tersenyum miris, mengetahui angannya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hn."

.

"Saya Akasuna Sasori, pacar Naruko. Salam kenal, Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii." Kata seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh kecil dengan surai merah yang begitu indah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, namun Sasuke terlihat menatap nyalang pemuda itu. Sangat benci.

"Ah iya, Sasori-kun! Saya Naruto, dan ini Sasuke, pa…"

"Temannya." Potong Sasuke, yang sukses menimbulkan kernyitan heran di dahi Naruko.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa canggung. " Iya, ini Sasuke, temanku."

Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar mengatakan itu, namun tidak begitu kentara, karena pemuda kuning itu menahan suaranya sekuat tenaga. Meski sakit, ia tidak ingin membuat malu Sasuke yang sudah menyatakan kalau mereka HANYA berteman.

"Teman? Bukannya kalian…" Naruko yang bingung bertanya heran, namun segera dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Kami hanya berteman, Naruko! Ibu hanya main-main saja soal hubunganku dan Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ooohh! Begitu, cih! Padahal aku sudah senang, Naru-chan." Kata Naruko sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, sebal.

"hehehe… gomen, ne.. Ruko-chan ~" kata Naruto membujuk adiknya yang sedang ngambek.

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengobrol ringan di ruang tamu yang sepi itu, karena ayah, ibu dan kakak Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Mulai dari perbincangan asal sekolah, prestasi dan lain-lain Sasori mencoba sebaik mungkin agar diterima kehadirannya oleh kakak kembar kekasihnya itu, namun yang membuatnya heran adalah tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan pemuda tampan berambut hitam di depannya. Dari awal ia memasuki kediaman Namikaze itu, sampai saat ini, mata hitam pekat itu terasa seperti melubangi tubuhnya.

"Sasori-kun, ku dengar dari Naruko, kau pembuat cemilan yang hebat? Mau mengajarkannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar memohon.

Sasori melirik ke arah Naruko yang dibalas anggukan oleh kekasihnya itu, pertanda jika Naruko meminta Sasori mengikuti apa yang kakak kembarnya itu inginkan.

"Baiklah, Naruto-nii." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah!" Seru Naruto, namun sebelum beranjak dari sofa-nya, ia berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Sekarang waktumu untuk lebih mengenal adikku." Bisik Naruto yang benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Naruto pun membawa Sasori ke dapur, sedangkan di ruang tamu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruko. Ya, Naruto sengaja melakukannya. Mungkin saat bersama Naruko, Naruto akan melihat senyuman Sasuke lagi. Sangat miris rasanya jika bukan dirimu yang membuat kekasihmu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasori pun sibuk membuat cemilan seperti biskuit,kue kering dan pudding. Sasori sangat mahir membuat _desert_ karena ibu dan ayahnya adalah _pâtissier_ terkenal di kotanya, jadi bisa dikatakan kemampuan ayah dan ibunya menurun ke Sasori.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Wah! Benarkah begitu, Sasuke-nii? Berarti kau sangat hebat!"

Terdengar suara Naruko dari arah ruang tamu yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan dapur.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengarang cerita."

Naruto mengintip dari dapur saat adik dan _'kekasih'_nya tengah bercanda ria di ruang tamu. Sifat Naruko yang memang pandai memecah suasana sepi memang cocok disandingkan dengan Sasuke yang irit bicara. Naruto meringis melihat kehangatan di antara keduanya tercipta. Jujur, Naruto iri. Naruto benar-benar iri pada Naruko yang bisa membuat wajah _stoic_ Sasuke terlihat cerah dengan senyuman-senyuman yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke berikan padanya. Tanpa terasa Naruto menitikkan air matanya, terlalu sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Sampai sebuah tangan menutupi indra penglihatannya.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto-nii… kau tidak perlu melihatnya lagi." Suara calon adik iparnya itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera mengusap air matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasori-kun, hehehe…" kata Naruto sambil tertawa pahit.

"Haaahh… aku akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sasuke-nii melihatku seperti itu, Dia menyukai Naruko dan kau, Naruto-nii.. menyukai Sasuke-nii, kan?"kata Sasori sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di meja makan yang ada di dapur itu.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sasori-kun."

Naruto mencoba menutupi semuanya, tapi sepertinya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar peka.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-nii… "

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk bahunya, namun…

SREK

Naruto memeluk Sasori dengan erat mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia benar-benar gemetar saat ini. Pikirannya juga kacau dan air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon… " pinta Naruto yang mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga isakannya.

Hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, sudah hancur dan tak ada harapan untuk dipulihkan lagi. Naruto selalu meyakinkan diri untuk mendukung kebahagiaan Sasuke, namun saat ini ia meragukan ketetapan hatinya untuk melihat Sasuke bahagia dengan orang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-kun… kau memang adik ipar idaman." Kata Naruto tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang tak sengaja melihat keduanya, menatap geram.

.

.

Hari terus berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Tak terasa genap dua bulan Naruto menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, namun tetap tak ada perkembangan berarti untuk Naruto. Sasuke masih saja menanyakan tentang Naruko, padahal Naruto berusaha keras agar menjadi kekasih yang baik, seperti membuatkannya bekal, menemani Sasuke saat dia sakit, menemani Ibu Sasuke berbelanja dan masak serta mencoba menenangkan Sasuke saat tak sengaja melihat Sasori dan Naruko bermesraan. Semuanya telah Naruto lakukan, namun sepertinya hati Sasuke benar-benar terkunci.

Puncaknya, pada hari itu…

Naruto baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klubnya, hampir jam setengah Sembilan tepatnya.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan masih belum pulang dari acara pernikahan anak teman mereka. Apa Naruko baik-baik saja di rumah? Aniki pasti sedang kencan dengan pacarnya."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, terburu-buru. Khawatir adiknya tidak nyaman berada di rumah sendirian. Seperti _déjà vu_, Naruto mendengar suara Naruko dan Sasuke dari dalam rumahnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruko!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Menyukaiku? Apa Sasuke-nii tidak lihat perjuangan Naruto-nii untukmu?"' suara yang terdengar marah yang Naruto yakini adalah milik Naruko sampai ke indera pendengarannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Naruto! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan kakakmu! Yang aku inginkan hanya kamu! Hanya kamu, Naruko.."

DEG!

_Déjà vu… déjà vu.._

Naruto benar-benar mengenal perasaan ini, perasaan ditolak, perasaan dicampakkan, perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan perasaan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah punya Sasori-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya. Sebaiknya kau belajar membalas cinta Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih sebaik Naruto-nii."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAI NARUTO!"

Déjà vu,

Satu kalimat yang membuat Naruto yakin bahwa perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia. Usaha kerasnya sama sekali tak berbuah manis. Waktunya terbuang percuma, semua sia-sia pada akhirnya.

_Seperti bulan yang merindukan bintang_

_Seperti bumi yang merindukan matahari_

"Aku menyerah, Sasuke…."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hublaaa… Minna-san! Miyu here, sebenarnya ini fanfic pertama miyu di Fanfiction, tapi miyu remake. Semoga suka (^_^)..


End file.
